1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies, and particularly, to a connector assembly for electrically connecting a hard disk to a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drives are one of the main elements of computers, and need a connector assembly (e.g. male connector and female connector) to be electrically coupled to the motherboard.
However, after a substantial number of connect and disconnect cycles, the connection between the male connector and the female connector becomes very loose, and the integrity of the electrical connection can be reduced, causing non-recognition of, and other malfunctions in, the hard disk.
Therefore, what is needed is a new connector assembly that can overcome the described limitations.